


Sweetpeas

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashback, Like father like son, M/M, Nicknames, established relationships - Freeform, family life, rick and suzie in love, the sweetpea nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Ficlet on the Sweetpea nickname and the Bittle men who use it.





	Sweetpeas

**1989**

“Hey there, sweetpea,” Rick called out to Suzanne as he ran past her while she stood on the sidelines and fidgeted with her pom-poms during practice.

“You don’t have to hit on every new girl in the school, Ricky!” Laureen shouted as she shook a pom-pom at him. “She’s not interested in big, ugly, humorless, dumb jocks. She’s too smart for you!”

“Who you callin’ humorless?” Rick replied as he ran and caught the perfectly spiraled throw headed right toward him, then winked at Suzanne.

“Don’t even think about it, Suzie. Ricky Bittle? Seriously?” Laureen said. 

Suzanne Phelps beamed as she watched Rick run down to the end zone and spike the football. He pointed at her and did a goofy dance.

“You know how many girls he’s dated and dumped?”

Even though everyone had warned Suzanne to stay away from Ricky “Heartbreaker” Bittle, she was charmed. Lord help her, she really was.

**+**

“Why do you call me that?” Suzanne asked in between kisses in the backseat of Rick’s Civic.

“What? Sweetpea?”

She nodded and smiled.

“It’s an old song from the 60s and my mama used to sing it all the time when I was little. It’s cute, you know? Just… like… you.” He kissed her nose in between each word.

“How’s it go?”

“What? You want me to sing it?”

Suzanne nodded again and smiled sweetly.

“Oh hell… all right. Um. Oh, sweet pea. Come on and dance with me. Oh, sweet pea. Come on and be my girl.”

Suzanne began to laugh, “You’re such a dork! But a cute dork, so I’ll ignore that fact.” She then became quiet and said, “I bet you sang that to all the girls.”

Rick took her hand and said, “No. You’re the only sweetpea out there. The only one for me.” 

**2000**

Dicky stood on his step stool and pressed the cookie cutter into the thin dough.

“Look, mama!” He said as he held up a letter D. “D for Dicky.”

“Perfect, my precious boy. Look at that cookie. You wanna add sprinkles?”

“Uh-huh.”

Suzanne kissed the top of Dicky’s head. She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and walked toward the cupboard while Dicky cut out more cookies.

“Goodness, who put the sprinkles on the top shelf again? Rick!”

Coach walked in, “Whatchu need, sweetpea?”

“Oh, about six more inches?”

Coach smirked and then Suzanne turned red, and smacked him on the chest. “To reach the sprinkles on the top shelf, Richard.”

“Sure thing, sweetpea.”

Coach grabbed the sprinkles, placed them on the shelf and said, “There is a fee, young lady, for item retrieval.” 

He pushed out his cheek toward Suzanne who stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

“Love my sweetpea kisses!” Coach said and winked at Dicky who had stopped working to watch them.

Dicky smiled and pointed at Coach and said, “Daddy, you’re a sweetpea!”

“No, sir.” 

He walked over and scooped up Dicky from the stepstool, who in turned shrieked with laughter.

“I’m not sweet enough to be a sweetpea,” Coach said. “Only the cutest, sweetest, most precious can be a sweetpea. You, your mama…”

“Señor Bun?” Dicky added.

“Sure! Why not?” Coach replied and spun his son around.

“Only the cutest and sweetest,” Dicky replied as he spun and spun and spun.

**2016**

It had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for weeks now. 

Jack and Bitty had already exchanged I love yous, they’d kissed all night till the sun came up, they did _other_ things till the sun came up. Hell, they’d even shared a toothbrush at one point--so why was this so difficult?

Bitty had _honeyed_ , _sweethearted_ , and _sugared_ Jack, but this somehow seemed a bit much. Would Jack balk? Or worse, would he laugh? The name was too dear for Bitty to try, but because it was so dear, Bitty was dying to call Jack his sweetpea.

In the quiet of the night was when Bitty loved to watch Jack the most. The clock ticking in the room, the sound of Jack’s breaths, the moonlight coming in and illuminating Jack’s face--it was so comforting to Bitty. 

Bitty smiled as he watched Jack. Jack breathed in deeply and frowned in his sleep; a crinkle appeared on his forehead. Bitty smoothed it out with his fingers and then leaned in to gently kiss him.

“It’s okay, sweetpea,” Bitty whispered. “It’s okay.”

Jack sighed in his sleep.

**+**

Jack smiled brightly as he placed an enormous meatball on the huge pile of spaghetti on Bitty’s plate.

“Protein à la Jack,” Jack said and added sauce on top of it all.

Bitty applauded and said, “It looks great, honey.”

Jack beamed and grabbed his plate from the counter and sat across from Bitty.

“I love you,” Jack said happily as he watched Bitty slurp up a noodle.

“And I love you, too… sweetpea,” Bitty replied.

“Sweetpea?”

Bitty chewed slowly, nodded and smiled.

“Someone who is a sweetpea is cute and adorable. Definitely not me,” Jack said with a blush. 

Bitty looked at Jack who began to eat his spaghetti; sauce splattered on his chin. 

“Sweetpea,” Bitty said with an enormous smile.

Jack grinned and continued eating.

**+**

“Sweetpea, here's your mail.”

“Thanks, Bits.”

Bitty smiled and walked down the hall, happily in love with his sweetpea.

**Author's Note:**

> Those Bittle men and their [sweetpeas](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/168764877474/like-father-like-son-ahhhh).
> 
> Here's that goofy [Sweet Pea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwfGszpbvxc) song.
> 
> What I imagine [Rick and Suzie looked like](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/170952244389/the-og-sweetpea) in 1989.
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi. <3


End file.
